


Leather

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Humor, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody as a trendsetter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/gifts).



He's set a trend amongst the next generation of Aurors, and all trade notes on the practical and magical uses of dragon hide; really, Dylan just likes him in leather.


End file.
